1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid discharge apparatus including a medium supporting unit configured to support a recording medium has been used. For example, JP-A-10-217572 discloses an ink jet recording apparatus including a mesh member functioning as a medium supporting unit at a position near a heater used as a dryer unit. Through the mesh member, water vapor can be released to the outside. In addition, JP-A-2000-75773 discloses a recording apparatus including a sling functioning as a medium supporting unit configured to support a transfer material used as a recording medium. In the recording apparatus, a toner image transferred on the transfer material is caused to contact with a heating roller, which corresponds to a dryer unit, and water vapor is allowed to be expelled through the sling.
In recording apparatuses according to the related art, the medium supporting unit supporting the recording medium may be deformed in some cases. Particularly, in the medium supporting unit including the mesh member at the position near the heater, as disclosed in JP-A-10-217572, the mesh member may be thermally deformed. In addition, in the recording apparatus including the heating roller configured to be in contact with the transfer material used as the recording medium, which is supported by the sling functioning as the medium supporting unit, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-75773, the sling functioning as the medium supporting unit may be deformed due to a pressing force or to heat of the heating roller. Deformation of the medium supporting unit may cause deformation of the recording medium supported by the medium supporting unit. As a result, an image on the recording medium may be distorted, or the recording medium may not be properly transported.